


A taste

by baneme



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: "Hey, Steve. Want a taste?"





	A taste




End file.
